Super Sonic Bros-Discontinued
by Lachy The Nerd
Summary: So what happens when Sonic finally faces the reality of this gritty world we live in? Well unlike his 'friends' he kept in the Sonic Team and with the release of the notoriously bad Sonic: Revenge he goes bankrupt and who is there to save him...Shadow who Sonic meets in an attempted mugging. Shadow offers Sonic a chance to get back on his feet and Sonic takes it up.
1. Episode 1

Episode 1: The Pilot

The night streets were busy, people walking home from the clubs they were getting drunk in and probably contracting some form of STD. Most were drunk and yelling profanity at each other or people who were just going somewhere. In a dark alleyway sat a long, smelly box that once contained an expensive TV but now contains someone broke on their luck, this person was the once famous….Sonic. His eyes bloodshot from the hash he was smoking merely half an hour ago. He had been broke since the new 3D games. The Sonic Team was selling the same cut scene crowded crap as they continued to fail at replicating Sonic's fast paced running in 3D. Their new game was released 7 months ago, it was what finally sent them downhill. The others had already left the Sonic Team but Sonic stayed and kept his job and their latest game 'Sonic: Revenge' was a huge flop on the Kinect. Everyone stopped buying their crap and Sonic lost his mansion and went bankrupt and was forced onto the street.

Sonic sat in his box stained of mostly illegal substances, purple rings hung under his eyes. He began to hear steps through the alleyway and he grinned as he pulled a pocket knife out. He walked over to the shadow and then jumped out in front of the person and yelled "This is a mugging, give me your cash or I'll gut you!". Sonic began to see who he was mugging and saw it Shadow the Hedgehog.  
"Sonic!?" Shadow exclaimed.  
"S…Shadow?" Sonic said, confused.  
"Jeez, what happened Sonic?"  
Sonic chuck his knife to the side and then looked at Shadow.  
"Sonic: Revenge was a flop, I've gone bankrupt and now live on the streets, the weed stuff is the only thing stopping me from hanging myself and now I can't even afford that!"  
"Sonic, you tried to mug me, something is seriously wrong!"  
"I live in a box that I swear has witnessed many romantic conquests"  
"Okay, you need some serious help. I've got an offer for you"  
"I'll take anything!"  
"I lost my job yesterday and I know I'm going to struggle to afford the rent…so I need a roommate, I don't like the chances I'll get someone who isn't an asshole so I can take you into my apartment as a roommate"  
"Y…you serious!?"  
"You can't just sit on your ass all day though, you'll HAVE to get a job and you'll HAVE to clean up after yourself"  
"Anything!"  
"Okay, come on, we'll get you cleaned up and show you to your bed"  
"Thank you SO much!"

Sonic follows Shadow through the hallway of the complex which had many doors on the side of the walls each with numbers.  
"You know, I thought it was the alleyway but you really smell like shit" Shadow states.  
"You got hot water?" Sonic asks.  
"Yeah"  
"Well then I'll be needing a shower"  
Shadow stops at the room with the number 117, he pulls out his keys and puts it into the lock and opens the door to reveal a nice, modern apartment. "You live in here!" Sonic exclaims.  
"Yes, but before you touch ANYTHING have a god damn sower!" Shadow replies.  
"Where's that?"  
"Down the corridor to your right"  
Sonic then runs into the apartment and goes into the corridor and gets to the shower and turns it on and gets in.  
"Oh god! A shower has never felt so nice!" Sonic yells.  
"Keep your voice down, I don't want the others to think you're having an orgasm" Shadow replies whilst closing the door.

Shadow sits on the couch as he watches the TV. The TV is a programme called 'Gamers Weekly' as it shows a review of Sonic: Revenge. The host of the show is Orbot and his co-host is Cubot. "This game is probably the worst Sonic title I've ever seen, I was playing and felt physically sick after only half an hour using these stupid, unresponsive Kinect controls!" Orbot exclaims.  
"How do you feel sick when you're a robot?" Cubot asks with a Scottish accent.  
"I have no clue but this shit-tacular game managed to make me!" Orbot replies.  
"Так, может быть 0/10?" Cubot asks in Russian.  
"No Cubot, I say it deserves a -1000/1000000!"  
Shadow hears Sonic getting out of the shower and flicks the channel to Channel 3 News.  
"I feel so refreshed! I can't thank you enough Shadow for getting me off the streets" Sonic exclaims.  
"Okay, well, I'll show you to your bed" Shadow replies whilst getting up.

Sonic follows Shadow through the hallway and opens a guestroom with a queen bed and a nightstand with at the end of the bed a TV with a Sega Genesis connected to it. "All to myself?" Sonic asks.  
"You bet it" Shadow answers.  
Sonic runs into the room and jumps on the bed with glee and Shadow closes the door and walks to his room for the night.

-  
Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoy my new 'experimental' Super Sonic Bros. I'm only writing this because sometimes I'm not in the mood for writing some 'serious' so I'll be writing this when I'm not on Overgrown :)


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2: The Complex

Sonic wakes up, hearing an argument from the next apartment. His headache rumbles through his skull as he looks down at his black TV. Sonic goes back to laying on his pillow and then Shadow walks in to the room and looks at Sonic. "Get up" Shadow commands. Sonic replies with a mumble and then Shadow and grabs the blanket and pulls it off.  
"In autumn!? Seriously!? Jackass" Sonic mumbles as he gets out of the bed.  
"Come on, it's noon! We HAVE to get you a job" Shadow replies.  
"Why don't you get a job?" Sonic asks.  
"In time"  
Shadow walks out of the room and then Sonic goes back to his bed but Shadow clicks his fingers and Sonic gets up and follows. Sonic sees Shadow on a tablet and then Shadow shows Sonic a page of which shows an opening in a fast food joint called 'Burger Time' as drive-through service.  
"Here, a simple job for someone of your 'talents'" Shadow explains.  
"Burger Time, the people there are douchebags, last time I went there they spat in my burger!" Sonic replies.  
"And you called the girl at the order a bitch"  
"Shut up"  
"Anyway, I'll sign you up for it. You should go see the others"  
"Others?"  
"Yeah, the others actually live in the same complex as me"  
"So, the people next door?"  
"Miles and Knuckles"  
"Tails is next door?"  
"Ya-huh"  
"Okay, I'll go check"

Sonic is at the door 115 and then knocks on the door.  
"Fuck off" Says a voice.  
The door then opens to reveal Tails and his eyes widen open in shock as he sees Sonic.  
"S…Sonic!?" Tails questions.  
"That's me" Sonic replies.  
"Wow, it's been like…"  
"5 years"  
"5 years, wow!"  
"Sonic Colours was our last title together"  
"And then everyone left and Sonic Generations, then the dive back down with Sonic Legends and the recent Sonic Revenge!"  
"Yeah, Sonic Revenge didn't go to well"  
"Tell me about it, we watched the review on Gamer Weekly last night"  
"They reviewed it? When?"  
"11:00 PM last night"  
"I got out of the shower at 11:00, and then he changed the channel"  
"Wait, who's 'he'?"  
"Shadow, I live in apartment 117"  
"You live right next door, what happened to the mansion?"  
"I was evicted 6 months ago, I was homeless until Shadow took me in last night"  
"Oh, I'm so sorry"  
"Tails, Who's at the door!?" Knuckles yells out.  
"It's Sonic" Tails replies.  
"Yeah right!" Knuckles says sarcastically.  
"Still an asshole, aren't you?" Sonic asks whilst sticking his head over Tails' shoulder to see Knuckles on the couch with a beer in his hand.  
"Sonic? Why the hell are you out here?"  
"I live here"  
"I'm sorry Sonic but we don't have the money to take your homeless ass in!"  
"No, I mean I live next door!"  
"With Shadow, wow, Shadow took YOU in? That has to be a load of shit"  
"Well seeing as he lost the job he needs another source of income to pay the bill"  
"So the sad sack of shit lost his office job? I'm surprised he kept it for a year! I thought he would gun the whole place down!"  
"Well, this must be uncomfortable at the door, here come in" Tails says while opening the door up for Sonic to come in.  
Sonic walks in and then sits on the couch.  
"Whatcha' watching?" Sonic asks Knuckles.  
"Channel 3 News" Knuckles answers.  
On the TV was your average news desk with background saying Channel 3 as Tikal was the anchor.  
"7 months ago a game was released called Sonic Revenge for the Kinect, it is infamously bad and 5 months ago a rumour was spread saying the main star of the game, Sonic the Hedgehog, went bankrupt and was evicted and became homeless. Here on Channel 3 news we would like to confirm the rumours were true, Sonic was evicted and went homeless, his whereabouts are unknown" Tikal reports.  
"And won't they be gob smacked when an update arrives saying Shadow the fucking Hedgehog took that smelly hobo in!" Knuckles jokes.  
"Agh, Shut up" Sonic replies.  
Another knock on the door is heard and Tails opens the door and Shadow stands there.  
"Hi Miles, is Sonic here?" Shadow asks.  
"Yep, his on the couch" Tails answers getting out of the way to reveal Sonic.  
"Sonic, I signed you up and you have an interview this Friday"  
"The day is?" Sonic asks.  
"Saturday"  
"Sweet, I can laze off for a while then"  
"Actually, you'll have to dress to impress and you'll need a resume and we'll need to work out a way for you to get there"  
"There should be a bus that goes through that part of town"  
"Whatever, by the way Sonic, you should see more than just Miles. There's some familiar faces in 116 and 118"  
"I'll check with them soon"  
"Okay, I'll be in our apartment if you need me"  
"Okay, thanks Shadow"  
Shadow then walks off and Tails shuts the door.  
"Why does Shadow call you Miles?" Sonic asks Tails.  
"He though the nickname was corny and he said whenever he might have called me Tails was for the cameras" Tails answers while walking over to the couch.  
"Well, I'll watch a little more TV with you guys but after that I should check the others"

Sonic walks out of 115 and before he closes the door he turns to the guys and says "Okay, seeya', I'll be checking in 116 now".  
"Okay seeya' Sonic, been nice catching up"  
"Seeya' ya' bum!"  
Sonic then closes the door and walks over to 116 and knocks on the door. He begins to wait patiently and takes a deep breath and then hears the creaking of the door opening and then looks up to see Amy, who was shocked.  
"S…Sonic!?" Amy stutters  
"Amy!" Sonic replies.  
"Who is it?" A familiar voice yells out.  
"It's Sonic, Cream!" Amy replies.  
"Sonic!?" Exclaims Cream.  
"That's me!" Sonic states.  
Amy gives him a friendly hug and then opens the door.  
"Feel at home, come in!"  
Sonic walks into the nicely decorated room. He sees Cream making coffee in the kitchen and then he sits down at the table.  
"Can I make you a coffee?" Cream asks.  
"Yes please" Sonic answers.  
Amy sits down by Sonic and looks at him.  
"What brings you out here?" Amy asks.  
"Well, 6 months ago I went bankrupt and was evicted"  
"Oh, well we have plenty of room here"  
"It's no biggie, anyway Shadow has brought me into his home"  
"How come we haven't seen you then?" Cream asks.  
"He only did it last night" Sonic answers.  
"What have you been doing for 6 months then?" Amy asks.  
"Unfortunately, I've been living in trash" Sonic answers.  
"I'm so sorry, are you alright?"  
"Yeah…but I have done my fair share of illegal substances to keep myself sane"  
"You've been through some hard times, you deserve some rest"  
"I won't be getting much because as of Friday I'll be getting a job interview"  
"At least it's good to hear your getting back on your feet"  
Cream then sits down and passes out the coffee.  
"Here's your coffee" Cream says to all.  
"Thank you" Sonic replies.  
He then takes a sip of the coffee and spits it out all over them and their table and yells "THE FUCK IS IN THIS!?". Amy and Cream sat there shocked.  
"I should leave" Sonic says getting up from his chair.  
"You should" Cream says, holding her anger.

Sonic comes into 117 and sees Shadow watching the Channel 3 News. "So did you meet everyone?" Shadow asks.  
"Well not 118" Sonic replies.  
"Well to let you know Blaze and Rouge are staying there"  
"Okay"  
"How did things go with Amy and Cream"  
"Not well"  
"What happened?"  
"Cream handed out coffee and it tasted like bear shit and I spat it out everywhere"  
"Well, you're fucked"  
"Yeah"  
"Here sit down, Game of Kings will be on soon"  
"What is that?"  
"It's some show, it came out 3 months ago and it's about this fantasy land that has a kingdom and multiple factions are fighting to be the lord"  
"Hmm, maybe I could make a Sonic game about…"  
"Sonic and the Black Knight has already been done, it was pretty shit too"  
"Damn"  
Sonic walks over to sit down on the couch and then sits on the couch too notice Shadow's smart phone is on and notices a chat open with Blaze. Sonic begins to read it and notices Blaze say something.  
"I hope Sonic won't be too much of a hassle, babe"  
"Babe!?" Sonic exclaims.  
"What?" Shadow asks.  
"Blaze called you babe!"  
"Oh, my chat is open. Yeah me and Blaze are in a relationship"  
"Wow, I should really catch up with you"  
"Shush, Game of Kings is on"  
Both turn to the TV and begin to watch Game of Kings.


	3. Episode 3

Authors Note: Just would like to clear something up in my story. Citizens and others are Hedgehogs, Foxes, Echidnas, etc like the main characters. Just would like to say that before this episode starts!  
-

Episode 3: The Suit and Ties

Sonic sleeps in his bed, the sky still black and most still sleeping. Sonic's alarm begins to go off and Sonic's crusty eyes open and his arm rises and slams against the snooze button and the clock says "It is 4:35 AM on March 6th of 2015". Sonic begins to slowly drift off back to sleep.  
"Hey! Get off your ass!" Shadow shouts from his bedroom.  
Sonic moans back and then pulls of his own blanket and gets out of the bed and stands up, his vision hazy and his balance off. He manages to stumble his way to the shower and turns the water on and steps in. Sonic rests his head against the glass as the warm water allows him to relax and a grin slowly begins to appear on his face until an ice piercing drop of water hits his back and suddenly he is shocked by his realization, the shower had turned cold. Sonic jumps and bangs against the glass and then pushes out the shower door and falls against the tiles.  
"It's cold!" Sonic screams  
"You should get a job to pay the gas bill!" Shadow replies.  
"Fuck you!"  
Sonic gets up from the tiles and turns off the shower and puts a towel on and heads out of the bathroom. Sonic walks into his room and opens the closet to reveal a suit. He drops his towel and grabs underwear and sits back on the bed as he pulls the underwear up. He then gets up and grabs the under shirt and puts his arm through and then buttons up the shirt. He grabs his black pants and belt and slides his legs through them and makes sure his shirt is tucked in before strapping the belt on. Finally he grabs his tie and puts it around his neck and ties it and then applies the black coat and buttons it up.

Sonic walks out of his room all dressed up to find Shadow seated on the couch eating Captain Crunch while watching Gamer Weekly.  
"What's for breakfast?" Sonic asks with glee.  
"The shit you find in the pantry" Shadow replies.  
Sonic sighs and walks into the kitchen and grabs the box of Captain Crunch and slams it onto the table and then grabs the bowl and milk and makes himself some cereal. Sonic walks over to the couch and begins to eat Captain Crunch as he watches Gamer Weekly with Shadow.  
"Today on Gamer Weekly we will be reviewing the 11th entry in the Call of Duty franchise" Orbot announces.  
"It was shit" Cubot says with an English accent.  
"Couldn't have said it better myself!" Orbot says.

Sonic quickly finishes his Captain Crunch and puts the bowl in the sink and begins to leave the apartment.  
"Hey Sonic" Shadow says.  
"Yeah Shadow?" Sonic asks.  
"Don't fuck up"  
"…right"

A Fox sits at his desk in a grey suit as he looks through papers. He peers down back at his watch and then Sonic walks into the office and the Fox looks up.  
"You are Mr. Hedgehog?" He asks.  
"Yes, sorry I'm late!" Sonic replies.  
"Don't worry about it take a seat"  
Sonic then takes a seat at the desk. The fox begins to look at his computer.  
"So you are applying to work as…" The fox says while checking the database.  
"Drive-through service" Sonic informs him.  
"Okay, do you happen to have a copy of your resume on you?"  
"I'm sorry, I thought I emailed you a copy"  
"That's alright, although you may want to bring a copy of it with you in the future"  
"Well I was kind of hoping I wouldn't be going to any job interviews in the future, know what I mean?" Sonic says as he lingers with an awkward grin.  
"Well it's always good to know these things"  
The fox begins to look through the resume and looks at Sonic.  
"Did you or did you not graduate from this school?" He asks.  
Sonic leans over and looks at the computer and then sits back into his chair.  
"I did not" Sonic answers.  
"Well, you only have two semesters on here and you still wrote you have a Bachelor's degree in human services"  
"That's what I was going for"  
"In the future you shouldn't write down you have a bachelor's degree in human services when you actually don't"  
"Look, I'm sorry I lied but I just really wanted to impress you and the fact I was willing to lie to get this job could be a huge asset to this company. Because instead of lying to you I could be lying for you" Sonic begins to give the fox a creepy stare.  
"Okay…you know, you have really good eye contact. I'm going to write that down, it kind of makes up for the whole lying on the resume thing!"  
"Thank you"  
"Okay Mr. Hedgehog, what experiences do you have in human services?"  
"I worked for three years in the human services department at the human service company…international…store….business….corporation "  
"Oh, HSCISBC! Do you know Jeff Daniels?"  
"Yeah! He died!"  
"Oh my god, we started at the same branch together, we were like brothers"  
The fox presses his intercom.  
"Sarah, please send flowers to Jeff's wife" He tells his assistant.  
"Jeff Daniels will be here at 3 'o clock"  
The fox looks up at Sonic and Sonic begins to think at a rapid speed, Sonic then pulls out a 5 dollar note and throws it to the fox.  
"I'll give you five dollars to give me the job" Sonic proposes.  
Sonic has a short pause and then begins to laugh unconvincingly and takes the 5 dollar note back.  
"Jokes, I was just kidding" Sonic says.  
"Yeah, you're not getting the job" The fox tells him.  
"Fuck!" Sonic yells.

Sonic walks through the rain as he droops his head.  
"Shadow is going to be fucking pissed" Sonic mumbles to himself.  
A black car begins to slowly pull up behind Sonic and then it stops and a swallow wearing a ski mask and with a baseball bat comes out and runs up behind Sonic and then smacks the baseball bat against Sonic's head, knocking Sonic out.

Sonic wakes up, a bandana was wrapped tied around his mouth and he had a black eye and a bloody nose. Sonic makes a groaning noise and looks up to sees Jet the Hawk on the phone with Storm and Wave next to him. "Yes, you better be arriving with the money or this blue hedgehog will be a red hedgehog!" Jet says into the phone. Jet then hangs up and puts the phone in his pocket to see Sonic is conscious. "Oh, if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog! You owe us a lot of money, cocaine isn't exactly free" Jet says to Sonic. Sonic makes whimper noises and Jet begins to manically laugh.  
"You foolish Hedgehog, your friend Shadow is coming with my money, if he doesn't get here within 5 minutes I'll have to decapitate you" Jet says.  
Sonic begins to scream but can't very loudly as he is gagged. The door suddenly opens with Shadow who is holding an iron suit case.  
"Wave, collect my cash" Jet commands.  
Wave begins to walk over to Shadow and as soon as she is within reach Shadow swings the suitcase into her head knocking her unconscious and then Shadow drops the suit case.  
"Storm! Kick his ass!" Jet screams.  
Storm runs at Shadow and swings a punch but Shadow ducks and kicks Storm in the rib cage, Storm punches Shadow in the gut and then slams Shadow against the wall but Shadow responds by kicking Storm back by slamming his foot in his face. Shadow then drops against the ground and then charges at Storm and slams into his gut sending Storm into a table and knocking him out cold. Jet pulls out a pocket knife and runs at Shadow. He goes to stab Shadow but Shadow grabs his hand but then Jet sends Shadow to the ground. Shadow holds Jet's hand as Jet pushes with all his muscle to stab Shadow's throat. Shadow's strength became too much and Shadow turned the knife to Jet and then stabbed Jet in the throat and Jet began to make choking noises as his blood spilt onto Shadow. Jet then died and Shadow threw his corpse off of him. Shadow gets up and then takes Sonic's gag out.  
"Holy shit! You just killed the local mob boss! Do you know what shit you got us into!?" Sonic screams out.  
Shadow, in silence, unties Sonic from the chair and then Sonic follows Shadow out of the boiler room and into the alleyway. In the alleyway was Shadow's car and they both got into it.  
"We're doomed!" Sonic says as Shadow reverses the car out of the alleyway.

Author's Note: Well, it won't take long for the word of a mob boss being killed to get passed around. Will Shadow and Sonic's life return to normal or will things quickly turn to shit?


	4. Episode 4

Episode 4: California 2 Mexico

Sonic sits on the couch with his head drooped down as Shadow lectures him.  
"You bribed the interviewer…with 5 fucking dollars!?" Shadow rants.  
"Sorry" Sonic mumbles.  
"Sorry doesn't make up for the fact that you're a fucking idiot incapable of rational thinking!"  
"Well, you could get a job"  
"I have to get a fucking job now seeing as you are only capable of either being a bum or an ungrateful lazy asshole!"  
"Well, at least we're alive"  
"No, I could have sat my ass in this apartment and let you get buried 6 feet underground but the only reason I went to the god damn place was because I thought you had a job!"  
"I'm sorry okay, not everyone gets a job first shot"  
"It was fucking drive-through service, DRIVE-THROUGH SERVICE. There are children in Chinese sweat shops that make more money than people who work as drive-through service!"  
Suddenly the doorbell rings and Shadow walks over and opens the door to see a hedgehog, nicely dressed in a suit with a tray with a lid on it.  
"Room service" He says.  
"I didn't order room service" Shadow replies.  
Suddenly the lid of the tray is taken off to reveal a pistol which the hedgehog drops the tray and grabs the gun and sticks it at Shadow's face.  
"You're coming with us!" The hedgehog shouts.  
The hedgehog proceeds to pistol whip Shadow knocking him out and then walks into the room to see Sonic. He sticks the gun at Sonic and then Sonic puts his hands up. "Carry your friend and follow me!" the hedgehog commands.

Outside of the building there is a white van with the back door open. Sonic lifts Shadow into the back and the hedgehog jabs Sonic in the back and he proceeds to get in. The hedgehog steps into the back of the van and then knocks Sonic out with a punch into the mouth and then exists the van closing the door and getting in the driver's seat.

Shadow wakes up, his vision was hazy and he heard the motor of a vehicle. He began to look around and saw a blue blur. Shadow blinked several times and then realised he was in the back of a van with his hands tied up with Sonic lying next to him with his hands tied up as well.  
"Sonic" Shadow whispers.  
Sonic replies with a moan.  
"Sonic" Shadow whispers again.  
"What?" Sonic whispers back.  
"Where the hell are we?"  
"We're in bed, right?"  
"I don't remember my bed being in the back of a van"  
Sonic sits up and looks around.  
"You're right, where the fuck are we?"  
The motor stops and they hear someone stepping out of the van.  
"Open the door" A voice commands.  
The doors open and a bright light both blinds Sonic and Shadow. They regain their vision and see Silver with two guards next to him and coke under his nose.  
"Welcome to Mexico!" Silver announces spreading his arms out.  
"Mexico!?" Shadow yells.  
"Yes senior, we're in Mexico. You two boys have been fucking around with my gang recently"  
"I thought it was a mob?"  
"Potato, Patato, who gives a fuck, am I right?"  
"Why the hell did you drive us all the way to Mexico?"  
"I decided not to blow your brains out, it gets boring after a while. Also, someone strong enough to kill Jet I think can do some jobs for me"  
"Like what?"  
"Rodrigo, show our guest to the armoury!" Silver commands one of his bodyguards.  
The two are lifted onto their feet and escorted.

The two end up in a shooting range with Silver and his bodyguard.  
"Welcome to my shooting range, I shoot shit here!" Silver announces.  
The two look around and notice at the end of the shooting range are dead corpses tied up and with bags over their heads.  
"Hey, don't look at my volunteers, centre your attention to the millionaire in front of you!" Silver shouts at them.  
The two refocus their attention to Silver.  
"Okay amigos, you'll be doing jobs for me such as protecting my cartel and making sure my deals go smoothly" Silver explains.  
"You think we can just turn into bodyguards?" Shadow asks.  
"With these we can turn your blue, pussy friend over there into Rambo!"  
Silver grabs the handle on a sliding, metal door and slides it open to reveal bullet-proof vests, shotguns, assault rifles, pistols, RPGs, submachine-guns, etc.  
"These are my babies that go boom!" Silver states.  
"And w…we get t…to u…use these?" Sonic stutters, still in fear.  
"Yes pussy, you do get to use these!"  
"I've never shot a gun in my life though"  
"Then you better get fucking use to it because for the rest of your life you're going to work for me!"  
"Hold on! Forever?" Shadow questions.  
"Yes, this isn't your choice okay, if you want a choice I can blow your brains out right now!" Silver answers.  
"Fine, what's our first job"  
"I've got a shipment of cocaine heading into the Pacific Ocean where a helicopter will come down and pay for the ship with the cocaine intact. I believe my enemies, The Pot-Skulls, will be trying to intervene, you'll need to stop that"  
"So we're going to be protecting a shipment of cocaine against an enemy gang?"  
"Yeah, you pretty much summed up my prolonged briefing, give yourself a fucking award!"  
"…Okay"  
"Rodrigo, I want my nose candy!"  
Rodrigo then holds a tray with strips of cocaine out in front of Silver and then Silver grabs a straw and begins to snort it and then comes off and shakes.  
"That's the fucking stuff!" Silver yells.  
"Silver?" Shadow says.  
"You're still fucking here, get the fuck out, do your job!"

Shadow and Sonic sit on a ship full of crates of cocaine while they wait for the helicopter. They sit on the edge of a crate and are both wearing bullet-proof vests while Sonic holds a pistol and Shadow holds an assault rifle whilst also smoking.  
"When did you pick up smoking?" Sonic asks.  
"It's been five years, I need to do fucking something" Shadow answers.  
"Okay, right. Why do you think Silver trusts us with a ship load of cocaine?"  
"His a fucking maniac! He snorts coke all the time!"  
"That's actually not very farfetched"  
Shadow sees a boat of 5 echidnas with assault rifles.  
"The Pot-Skulls are here!" Shadow calls out, dropping his cigarette and dropping down from the crate.  
"Wait, what?" Sonic says, panicking.  
"Stop being a pussy and fight!"  
Shadow aims down at the boat and begins to fire his assault rifle and takes out one of their guys.  
"Eat my lead, you bitches!" Shadow screams as he fires rapidly.  
Shadow's clip runs out of ammo and the boat begins to return fire so as he reloads he falls back into cover.  
"Sonic, shoot off some rounds while I reload would ya'?" Shadow requests.  
"Umm, with a gun?" Sonic asks from his cover.  
"Ugh, of course with a fucking gun!"  
A bullet suddenly flies by Sonic's head and he begins to cower off in fear.  
"Fucking coward" Shadow mumbles to himself after finishing to reload.  
Shadow then pears back out from cover and opens fire the boat yet again taking out one of their guys. Shadow begins to hold his breath and then takes another shot and hits right into the boat's oil causing it to explode.  
"Fuck yeah!" Shadow yells.  
"Oh Fuck!" Sonic screams from another part of the boat.  
Shadow runs over to where Sonic is cowering behind cover as two of the Pot-Skulls are holding pistols and carrying a box of cocaine. Shadow drops his assault rifle as it is out of ammo and pulls out his pistol and shoots one in the head.  
"Sonic, you take the other one" Shadow commands.  
The other Pot-Skull member drops the crate and Sonic comes out of cover and fires his entire clip completely missing the gang member.  
"You're a fucking idiot" Shadow sighs.  
Shadow fires another bullet killing the second gang member. Shadow hears the helicopter and rushes over to the helipad.

Once Shadow reaches the helipad he stands there. The helicopter lands and a hedgehog in a suit and his bodyguard step out of the helicopter.  
"So, do you have my sniff magic?" The hedgehog asks.  
"Yes sir, the boat and everything in it is yours, but at a price of course" Shadow answers.  
The bodyguard opens a brief case to show the top row full of credit cards and the bottom to be full of cash.  
"This should pay for it" The hedgehog says with glee.  
Shadow makes a step forward but then they hear the scream of Sonic coming closer.  
"I've got your back, Shadow!" Sonic screams out.  
Sonic arrives at the helipad and with his pistol then shoots the hedgehog and his bodyguard and the pilot then takes off and flees.  
"I took him out, I'm no longer a coward!" Sonic grins as he pants.  
"That was the fucking buyer!" Shadow yells, enraged.  
"Well, no one has to know that seeing as we have the money!"  
"The fucking pilot knows and his going to tell everybody!"  
"Oh…"  
Shadow then grabs Sonic by the neck and slams him against the helipad and Shadow begins to strangle Sonic.  
"I can't breathe!" Sonic yells.  
"I want you to die!" Shadow yells back.  
Sonic notices a pile of cocaine by his hand and then throws it into Shadows face where Shadow then begins to have his vision blurred and then falls unconscious. Sonic laughs as he gets up and looks at Shadow.  
"Well aren't you a lightweight!" Sonic says with laughter then rubbing his nose to realise he has cocaine under his nose.  
"Oh fuck" Sonic says before falling unconscious.


	5. Episode 5

Episode 5: Red, White and Lead

Shadow and Sonic slowly approach a gigantic mansion, Silver's mansion. Two stories and surrounded by exotic plants. They walk in through the front door and at the back wall two stairs join up in the middle, with Silver on the top.  
"If it isn't my two favourite gunmen!" Silver calls out.  
"Uh…hi" Sonic says trying to hide the fact that they fucked up.  
"Well, how was shooting a gun?"  
"It was actually pretty good"  
"It's a real fucking shame you shot my buyer!" Silver yells quickly turning into anger.  
"Oh fuck"  
"Yeah, I heard about the shit you fucking pulled! Now my men tell me of two groups of Mexican-Guns going to seek an alliance with the Pot-Skulls! If that happens I'll be fucking outnumbered and you two shit-fucks will be going down with me!"  
"Well then, let's go stop those fucks before that happens" Shadow suggests.  
"See Sonic, Shadow has got his fucking head in the game! That was exactly what I was thinking, Shadow you will be heading to the group on the east of Santa Rosalia and Sonic, you'll be with me on the west of Santa Rosalia!" Silver briefs.  
"I'll get on the job" Shadow says.  
"Now, let's fucking go!" Silver commands.

A group of Mexican-Gun members stand on the top of a roof. They sit on chairs as one of them is on the phone.  
"Si, Senior!" One of them says into the phone before hanging up.  
"Bueno chicos, que deben de ir pronto!" He says to the group.  
"Hola amigos" Says a mysterious person.  
The group turns to see Shadow who has a bullet-proof vest and knuckle-busters.  
"Yo digo que no pierdas el tiempo y yo una patada en el culo!" Shadow suggests.  
The group gets off their seats and Shadow slams his fists together. One of them runs at Shadow and Shadow punches him the gut and then grabs his head and knees him in the face causing the member to fall back into the ground. Another one of the members runs at Shadow and Shadow kicks him in the stomach causing him to fly back and slam into his chair. Shadow hears the cocking of the revolver and turns around to see one pointing a revolver at him.  
"Coma el plomo, el hijo de puta" The Mexican-Gun member says.  
Shadow runs at him and the member shoots off 5 rounds; all missing. As Shadow gets extremely close the member shoots off his final sixth round, getting Shadow in the chest and causing him to fall back. The member snickers as he slides in his new ammo to finish off Shadow. Shadow counts how many bullets he puts in; 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…nothing, he forgot the sixth bullet! The member then flicks the gun, loading it. He stands over Shadow and points the gun down at Shadow's face and then fires, it was the empty slot! Shadow takes advantage and gets up and grabs the member and throws him off the edge of the roof. One of them runs at Shadow with a knife, Shadow grabs his arm and knees him in the face, causing him to drop the knife and fall to the ground. The last member runs at Shadow, Shadow grabs the member and whilst holding him runs forward and takes him onto another side of the roof, below being an alleyway. The member pushes him back but then Shadow kicks him and he falls into the alleyway, knocking through a tin veranda and smacking into the hard cement. Shadow turns around, seeing the member he knocked down before holding his knife again, he throws the knife at Shadow and gets him in the stomach and pushing him back. He falls into the alleyway but lands into a dumpster. He hears the member getting away and then he looks down at the knife in his stomach and takes it out, it only had barley scraped his skin through the vest.

It was night, Silver and Sonic walked through an alleyway, Silver holding his assault rifle.  
"They should be around here somewhere, I believe they were being transported by car. You see any cars?" Silver asks.  
"Umm, no" Sonic answers.  
Then from the other side of the alleyway the lights of a car turns on and the motor is heard.  
"Now I see one!" Sonic screams in panic.  
Sonic begins to run back and Silver looks at him.  
"Cobarde!" He screams at Sonic.  
One of the Mexican-Gun members stands out of the window with an Uzi. The car begins to drive down at Silver and Silver lets out his war-cry and begins to open fire at the car. He takes out the member with the Uzi and then focuses on the driver. He continues to open fire and then gets the driver and the drivers head falls on the horn but the car keeps coming at a rapid speed and then Silver runs out of ammo. Silver has his eyes as he continues to scream why all the gun gives out is clicking noises. The car then hits Silver and Silver rolls over it and lands against the ground and the car proceeds to keep going and then flies into the ocean, behind them. Sonic comes up behind Silver as Silver lies on the ground.  
"You alright?" Sonic asks.  
"I should be alright" Silver answers while getting up.  
Silver turns around to Sonic with his knee cap sticking out of his leg.  
"I feel a bit woozy though"  
"Holy Fuck!" Sonic then follows his yell by vomiting on the cement.  
Silver looks down at his wound and then looks back up.  
"We should get a doctor on that, well anyway, let's go!" Silver then walks forward and applies pressure to his bad leg and falls.

Silver sits at his desk, his leg in a cast, and Sonic next to him.  
"Where is Shadow?" Silver asks Sonic.  
"I have no fucking clue" Sonic answers.  
Shadow then walks into the room, panting.  
"If it isn't my best guy, so how did it go?"  
"One of them got away"  
"Oh fuck" Silver says.  
The sound of motors pulling up is heard from the front, and then the sounds of windows smashing and bullets being fired quickly follow.  
"Those fuckers are here!" Silver yells.  
"Silver! Se están poniendo en!" A guard calls out to Silver.  
"Shadow, take this assault rifle, don't let those fuckers get in!" Silver says passing Shadow an assault rifle.  
Shadow then walks out to see lots of enemies on the ground they begin to open fire at him. He ducks down by the railing and takes some blind shots then proceeding to get up to aim but then gets shot in the arm and falls back.  
"Shadow!" Sonic screams out running to his aid.  
"For fuck sake, I've got to do everything myself" Silver rants, getting up.  
Silver gets up and then hops over to the gun and then looks down at the enemies.  
"Say Hello to my little friend!" He exclaims.  
He opens rapid fire letting out a war-cry and then the room is cleared and he pants.  
"Hey Sonic?" He asks.  
"Yeah Silver?" Sonic answers.  
"I feel like I'm bleeding" Silver then turns around with a bullet hole in his chest and Sonic is shocked.  
Silver looks down to see his wound and looks back up.  
"I think I need a band aid" Silver says before falling to the ground, dead.  
"Holy fuck, his dead!" Sonic screams.  
"Encienda este hijo de pta para arriba!" A gang-member from outside yells.  
Shadow, knowing Spanish, knows they're about to fire an RPG. He grabs Sonic and gets up and then sees a missile heading to the doorway and he pushes Sonic and himself off the railing, both landing to the ground as an explosion pushes them forward. Sonic is knocked unconscious by the fall and Shadow is left injured. Shadow begins to hear the noise of a chopper.  
"Esta es la policía, se puso las manos en alto!" A microphone calls out.  
The gang-members begin to open fire at the chopper.  
"Eres represalia ha sido reconocido, fuego!" The chopper calls out.  
A massive firefight begins and Shadow struggles to get up and then lifts Sonic over his shoulder. He runs from the firefight, and through the patio. Smashing through the glass doors and then reaches a cliff, which at the bottom has ocean. Shadow is running towards the edge and then the mansion explodes into fire, sending Shadow and Sonic into the ocean.

Shadow coughs, waking up. He notices Sonic lying next to him and looks around to realise their on a beach.  
"Shadow?" Sonic asks.  
"Yeah?" Shadow asks.  
"Can we leave Mexico now?"  
"Fuck yes"  
The two then get up and stretch and walk off into the beach.


	6. No Episode Here!

Author's Note:I changed the chapter, sorry, plea!se look at the next chapter for the new chapter!  
The reason I made this change the chapter page is so for people who already posted a review could still post another!


	7. Episode 6

Episode 6: The World Wide Web and the painful Blue Balls!

A week had passed since dealing with the gang in Mexico and Sonic and Shadow had settled back into their apartment in Sacramento. Sonic wakes up at 7 in the morning and looks around his bedroom, he hears the sounds of a Sonic video game playing from the lounge room. He groans and throws his blanket off him and puts on a sleeping gown and some slippers. He walks out into the cold hallway and sees Shadow on the couch playing on the Dreamcast, Sonic begins to doddle forward and begins to see the TV as it plays Sonic Adventure 2.  
"Is that Sonic Adventure 2?" Sonic asks.  
"You're up?" Shadow asks, shocked.  
"My video games never were smoothing to the ear"  
"Right, anyway, I'm playing the Dark campaign"  
"Wait, I never remember us having this game"  
"It arrived in the mail"  
"Who sent it"  
"Some guy on Ebay"  
"Ebay?"  
"You don't know what Ebay is!?"  
"Yeah I don't"  
"Well it's a website…"  
"Website?"  
"Pages on the internet…"  
"Internet?"  
"For fuck sake, where have you been!?"  
"I was homeless for 7 months"  
"It's been around lot longer than 7 months!"  
"Well, I was having too much fun with all my money"  
"You need to see the internet"  
"Okay"  
"Here, get on the couch"  
Shadow pauses the game and takes out his laptop and opens it. Sonic sits on the couch and Shadow puts the laptop on Sonic's lap.  
"So what do I do?" Sonic asks.  
"Click on Google Chrome" Shadow answers.  
Sonic moves his cursor to Google Chrome and opens up Google.  
"Now what?" Sonic asks.  
"Search for anything" Shadow says.  
Sonic then types in 'boobies' and many images of boobs come up.  
"Why did I never hear of this!?" Sonic exclaims.  
"I'm actually wondering the same thing" Shadow says.  
"So there's a lot of boobs on my screen"  
"Stop looking up boobies"  
"Wait a minute!"  
Sonic then types in Sonic on Google and Sonic Wiki comes up and he clicks on it.  
"A website dedicated to me?" Sonic says, flattered.  
"I'm on it too" Shadow says.  
"Oh…fuck"  
Sonic looks around the webpages and is linked to Sonic Forums and clicks on it and notices an ad.  
"Hey Shadow, apparently xXxAmandaxXx567 wants to fuck me" Sonic tells Shadow.  
"That's spam, probably spyware too" Shadow states.  
"Oh, aw"  
Sonic begins to read the posts in one of the forum, which says the following;  
Espio: U know wut I hate? Mixed Race, also Mexicans, red heads and Asians!  
Tails: Y r u guys so racist  
Tails: Y r u guys so racist  
Tails: Double post, my bad  
Knuckles: This kids a newb fag!  
Tails: Wuts ur problem douchebag?  
Knuckles: Ur in my ass, u fucking fag  
Tails: ur a fag!  
Knuckles: UR A BITCH!  
Espio: All OF U CAN SUCK MY DICK!  
"Wait, so all of you guys were already on the website?" Sonic asks Shadow.  
"Yep" Shadow answers.  
"You're all kind of dicks"  
"Here"  
Shadow grabs the laptop from Sonic and after a good minute gives it back.  
"Here, your now a registered member. Go ahead, go in the chat" Shadow says.  
Sonic clicks on the chat and begins to type.  
Sonic: What's up guys?  
Knuckles: Look at this fag!  
Espio: Lol, newb!  
Vector: Sup, little biatch!  
Sonic: What the fuck is your problem?  
Espio: Look at him, such a 'I want all my grammer to be right!' wut a fag!  
Sonic: You spelled 'grammar' wrong  
Vector: This fag be a GRAMMAR NAZI!  
Knuckles: What a fag  
Amy Joined the Chat  
Vector: Oh look a girl!  
Amy: Hi?  
Sonic: Hi Amy!  
Amy: Oh hi Sonic, didn't know you were on!  
Knuckles: Yo bitch, get in the kitchen and make me a sammich!  
Sonic begins to hear stomps from the complex corridor and then hears 115 door open and Knuckle screaming while being beaten up.  
"Wow, what did Knuckles say?" Shadow asks.  
"He said "Get in the kitchen and make me a sandwich"" Sonic answers.  
"That explains it!" Shadow laughs.  
Suddenly the door knocks and Shadow gets up and answers the door to see Blaze.  
"Oh Hi Blaze, what brings you to our apartment?" Shadow asks.  
"Rouge has been on a business trip for a couple of days and I'm pretty lonely back at the apartment" Blaze explains.  
"Oh, I'll join you"  
"You would! Oh come, here"  
Blaze grabs Shadows hand and leads him away.

Shadow is lead into the apartment and then Blaze sits down and so does Shadow.  
"So what's been going on?" Shadow asks.  
"Well, I've been browsing Ebay recently" Blaze says.  
"Oh you have, found anything interesting?"  
"Well, I found this really cool thing!"  
"What is it?"  
"It's a replica of the portal gun from Portal, it has led lighting and sound effects and…."  
"How much?"  
"56 dollars"  
"Anything for my girl"  
"You serious!?"  
"Yep!"  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
"Don't get so excited, it's the least I could do"  
"Hmm, you need a favour in return"  
"What is that favour"  
Blaze shuffles closer to Shadow and then wraps her arms around Shadow, Shadow blushes in reply. She then stretches her legs over Shadow's legs and then sits on his lap facing him, her arms on his shoulders. She grins and giggles, her face leans to Shadow's and she kisses, their tongues touch and then she retracts and begins to roll her head down his body. She pushes her knees to the floor as she continues down his torso then reaching his crotch. Shadow is excited, she sticks her tongue out as she begins to undo his zip and slides his pants down, only the underwear remains. She then grabs Shadow's balls and grips them firmly, Shadows eyes cringe.  
"I'm about to make you my bitch!" She says.  
She creeps her fingers down under his underwear and slowly begins to slide them off when suddenly Sonic opens the door.  
"Hey Shadow, where's the charge….HOLY FUCK NUTS!" Sonic screams.  
"Dude, what the fuck!?" Shadow exclaims.  
"I swear I locked that!" Blaze states.  
Blaze moves back from Shadow and Shadow stands up and pulls up his pants.  
"I did not want to see that" Sonic says.  
"And I really wanted that" Shadow says.  
"Some other time" Blaze says.  
"Anyway…as I was saying…" Sonic begins.  
"In my draw, now just leave" Shadow answers.  
"Where's your draw"  
"Ugh…just follow me" Shadow moans, leaving the apartment with blue balls.


	8. Episode 7

Episode 7: The Boys are Back in Town

Sonic as usual sat on the couch, now with Shadow's laptop and browsing the internet at an extreme speed. He had been fascinated by this internet for a long time, when suddenly he gets a call on his phone.  
"Hello" Sonic asks, answering the phone.  
"Hey, Sonic, how long have you been in Sacramento for?" Tails asks on the other end.  
"7 months, why?"  
"Not including your hobo time"  
"Okay then, about a week"  
"Okay, would you like to go on the town with me and Knuckles. His meeting up with Espio and I'll have nothing to do"  
"Sure, where will we be going?"  
"Will be heading to the local club, then will be heading back"  
"Simple enough"  
"Okay, I'll see you tonight"  
"See ya'"

The moon had rose over the night sky and Tails and Knuckles stood outside the apartment complex waiting for Sonic.  
"Fuck me, it's cold!" Tails exclaims.  
"Sonic needs to head out here, it's not cool to leave us out here on a Tuesday night!" Knuckles says.  
"Especially on the 11th of March!"  
Finally Sonic walks out of the apartment complex, dressed to impress.  
"You ready for a night on the town?" Tails asks.  
"Sure hope" Sonic answers.  
"Good, now let's get going" Knuckles barks.  
Knuckles grabs out his car keys and unlocks a car which sounds off an unlocking noise, Sonic turns to see the car. It was a slim, shiny, black Porsche!  
"That's your car!?" Sonic asks, gobsmacked.  
"Yep, better not fuck it up" Knuckles answers.  
Knuckles gets into the driver while Tails rides shotgun, Sonic hops into the back.  
"So, where are we heading?" Sonic asks.  
"We're heading to the Beat-Box" Knuckles answers.  
"Okay, sounds cool" Sonic replies  
Knuckles sticks the keys into the car and turns on the ignition, he switches the gear to Drive and begins to drive from the curb, and into the night.

Knuckles pulls up by a loud, boxes-shaped, club. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles step out of the car, closing the doors behind them. Knuckles turns and locks the car and they walk up to the bouncer, who so happened to be Big the Cat.  
"Names?" Big asks.  
"Big!?" Sonic asks.  
"That's my name, what's yours?"  
"I haven't seen you in like, forever!"  
"Yeah Sonic, whatever I don't care just tell me your names"  
"Why? You know 'em!"  
"This is my job, that's why"  
"I'm Knuckles the Echidna, behind me is Miles Prower and you know Sonic the Hedgehog" Knuckles answers.  
"Okay, I need to see some ID" Big tells them.  
They all give him their IDs and he reads them off.  
"Okay, Knuckles the Echidna, check. Red long hair, check. How old are you?" Big asks.  
"40" Knuckles answers.  
"And check" Big says.  
Big turns to Tails.  
"Miles Prower, check. Two tails, check. How old are you?" Big asks.  
"32" Tails answers.  
"And check again" Big says.  
Big turns to Sonic.  
"And finally, Sonic the Hedgehog, check. Blue spiked hair, check. How old are you?" Big asks.  
"39" Sonic answers.  
"Okay, head right in" Big says stepping out of the way and letting them in.  
They walk through the doors and down the stairs, loud club music plays and much talking is heard going on. They make it to the bottom, strobe lights flashing everywhere, deafening music, sluts and bimbos, the lot.  
"Well, isn't this place nice!?" Sonic asks.  
"Shut up, let's party!" Tails replies.  
"I'm going to get myself some dames" Knuckles says to Sonic.  
Knuckles walks off and sees two young hedgehogs talking to each other. He walks up to them.  
"Hi girls, let's skip this whole dating thing and we can bang in the back of my Porsche" Knuckles says.  
"Pedo!" One of the girls screams, slapping him and walking off.  
"For fuck sake, I'm only 40" Knuckles mumbles to himself.  
Knuckles then sits on a bar stool, his palm over his cheek.  
"Fucking stings!" Knuckles groans.  
"Rough night?" some from behind asks.  
Knuckles turns his seat to see Espio working the bar.  
"'Sup my man!" Knuckles says.  
"'Sup! What happened?" Espio replies.  
"I think I'm getting too old for this shit, those two bitches called me a pedo and slapped me!"  
"Nah, they just prefer the cock of young douches who will give them an STD"  
"You always know how to burn someone's ass"  
"Anyway, here I'll give you a martini and just give it to a girl you think is attractive"  
"Did you drug it?"  
"No, but it's expensive"  
"Thanks man"  
Espio makes the expensive martini and decorates it with an umbrella and then passes it to Knuckles who stands up from the bar and seeks a young lady. Knuckles walks over to another Echidna and touches her shoulder and Tikal turns around.  
"Tikal!?" Knuckles exclaims.  
"Knuckles? I didn't know you came to clubs, I thought you were too old" Tikal says.  
"You're only 2 years older!" Knuckles replies.  
"Touché my good man, Touché"  
"Anyway, you're the new host on the news right?"  
"Right you are! I'm bringing in ratings like wild fire too!"  
"That's nice to know, ugh, hey I got this for you" Knuckles hands her the martini.  
"This is a 100 dollar martini!" She exclaims.  
"Yeah, it is"  
"Wow, just for me?"  
"Well, I was hoping I would be able to ask you something"  
"And what is that?"  
"Well…would…you….um" He stutters.  
"I can read your mind Knuckles, and if this says anything it says you're a wealthy man who knows a lot about a woman!"  
"So?"  
"Knuckles, follow me"  
Tikal leads Knuckles outside of the club.  
"Why are we out here?" Knuckles asks.  
"Where's your car?" Tikal asks.  
"I can't go home, my friends are in the club"  
"We won't be doing that"  
Knuckles takes her to the Porsche and opens the backdoor where gets in and lies down.  
"What are you doing?" Knuckles asks.  
Tikals slides off her shirt to reveal her bra and looks down at Knuckles.  
"Take me!" She says.  
"Oh fuck yes!" He exclaims.  
He jumps into the back seat and closes the door with tinted windows and begins to have intercourse.

Sonic and Tails sit on a table drinking beer when Espio comes and sits down on their table.  
"Oh, 'sup Espio!" Tails greets.  
"'Sup" Espio replies.  
"Nothin' much"  
"Okay, well I'm off my shift so have you seen Knuckles?"  
"Hey Tails, it's getting pretty late actually, I think I should head home" Sonic tells Tails.  
"Yeah, you're right, let's bounce" Tails responds.  
"Where is Knuckles at?" Sonic asks.  
"I'll call him" Espio says, picking up his phone.  
He begins to call and the dial plays.  
"Hey this is Knuckles, I couldn't be fucked picking up the phone so don't leave a message" It says.  
"Yeah, he won't pick up" Espio says.  
"Well me and Sonic are going to hang by the car, tell us if you see Knuckles" Tails says, getting up.  
"Sure thing" Espio replies.

Tails and Sonic walk out of the club and walk up to the Porsche. Tails gets in on the shotgun side not noticing anything.  
"Yeah, ride me, fucking ride me!" Tikal screams.  
"What the Fuck!?" Tails yells.  
"What the fuck Tails!?" Screams Knuckles.  
Tails opens the door and gets out as fast as possible. He lands onto the concrete and looks at the car. He slams the door and gets up from the concrete to look at Sonic.  
"They were banging…with the dirty talk…and the mess….oh my god it was horrid" Tails pants.  
"Wait? What? Who?" Sonic asks.  
Tikal steps out of the car crudely dressed and looks at Sonic and Tails.  
"I'm sorry for what you just heard and saw" She says to them.  
She then looks back to Knuckles in the car.  
"Call me" She whispers.  
Knuckles responds with a thumbs up.  
"Yeah, I'm riding shotgun" Sonic says.  
"Then I'm driving" Says Tails.  
"Yeah, you should drive" Knuckles says.  
They both take their seats in the car and Sonic looks down.  
"This has happened fucking twice now" He moans.


	9. Episode 8

Episode 8: Sonic 4 Hire

Sonic lies in his bed, as usual. He dreams of uninspiring shit, such as having sex with two chicks at once and punching Knuckles in the mouth and getting away with it. His happy dreams continue until a piercing, stinging slap gets him across the face. His eyes blast open seeing Shadow above him.  
"What the fu…!?" Sonic exclaims.  
"Get a fucking job" Shadow demands, hushing him.  
"Why did you slap me?"  
"Because I know you've been ignoring getting a job" Shadow proceeds to hop off the bed.  
"I haven't been ignoring it"  
"Then please explain why your internet history is purely porn and you've been going out with Knuckles and Miles!"  
"Okay well maybe I've been a little sidetracked"  
"A little!? Don't give me that shit! We're getting you a job now!"  
"The time?"  
"Let me look, time to get a job"  
"Hardy fucking ha!"  
Sonic steps out of his bed and goes into the lounge room with Shadow, they both proceed to sit on the couch and Sonic opens up the laptop. They both scroll through open jobs.  
"There's a lot here!" Sonic states.  
"Gives us quite a variety then" Shadow replies.  
"Cool montage time?"  
"Cool montage time"

Sonic sits in the DMV and a fox approaches him with a sheet of paper and plants it on the table.  
"Sir, did you fill out the 1170?" Sonic asks.  
"I think I did" The fox replies.  
"Did you fill out the 1170?"  
"I filled this out"  
"That's the 1190, you'll have to wait in the blue line"  
"Look, I was already in that line!"  
"Sir, don't get snippy with me"  
"I've been here all morning!"  
"That is not my purgative"  
"I wait in one line they send me to another…"  
"You know, you can always call to make an appointment"  
"I tried to make an appointment, but I couldn't the lines are always busy"  
"You'll have to wait in the appointment line"  
"I don't want to wait in the appointment line!"  
"You'll have to take that somewhere else!"  
"I don't care!"  
"You know what? I'm on break!"  
Sonic stands up and puts up a closed sign and walks off.

Sonic sits in a recording studio and the producer begins to speak.  
"Okay, give us a nice cool rap" The producer commands.  
"Alright" Sonic replies.  
"In 3…2…1! Go!"  
"Woohoo, let's go, go! I respect women when I'm on a date! I take them to a park and maybe a museum and I only try to kiss when they're ready! Woohoo, what, what, I say what, what? Try and help out your dad and mum by getting a job so you can pay for school supplies! Woohoo, say what, what? Wipe your shoes on the mat when you come in the house, someone just cleaned that floor! Wohoo, say what, what?" Sonic raps.  
"Yeah, we'll have to let you go"  
"Fuck"

Sonic stands in front of a large church and begins to read.  
"A message from John to the couple upstairs with the crying baby" Sonic begins.  
"Obviously you hear your kid crying and are just to break him of some habit, but I got news for you, it's not working. I swear to god if it doesn't stop I will come up there and show him what real pain is, the world of the lord" Sonic reads.  
"Amen" the crowd replies.

Sonic stands in a room with a dog whistle whilst a dog sits in a room strapped to a bed and blindfolded.  
"I'm really not comfortable doing this" Sonic says.  
"You won't that 1 grand, don't you?" The dog asks.  
"Yeah"  
"Then do it"  
Sonic blows the whistle and then the dog begins to yell.  
"AAAAGGGGGHHHH YEAH! YOU BITCH! AGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Sonic stood in an amusement park, dressed as a lion. Little children began to surround him.  
"The jungle king! Throw him in a bin!" They chanted.  
Sonic sighed and then a big, fat kid walked in.  
"Hey Jungle King! I'm stronger than you!" The fat kid said.  
The kid began to kick Sonic in the shin.  
"Sucker! You can't do anything about it!" The fat kid stated.  
"Hey, fat ass?" Sonic said.  
"What did you call me!?" The kid yelled.  
The kid then pulled down his trouser and began to pee on Sonic's costume.  
"Well, I quit!" Sonic states.  
Sonic then proceeds to kick the kid in the face and the kid lies unconscious with a bloody nose. The other children run off and then sonic pulls down his zipper and begins to piss on the kid.  
"Fucking jack ass" Sonic mumbles.

Shadow begins to drive home from his new job as a flight attendant. Shadow looks around the night and spots Sonic, standing in cherry red langrage, glossy red lipstick and a cigarette. Shadow pulls up and rolls his window down and Sonic walks up.  
"How's it going baby?" Sonic asks.  
"What in the serious fuck are you doing?" Shadow asks.  
"Depends who's asking"  
"Me, Shadow"  
"I don't know any Shadows"  
"Not a cop"  
"Okay, it's 10 for a tuggy, 20 for a blowy and 30 if you want to film it"  
"Get in the fucking car"  
Sonic then gets into the shotgun part of the car. Shadow looks at him and then snatches the cigarette and throws it out the window.  
"Everyone knows you don't smoke" Shadow says.  
"I was trying" Sonic replies.  
"How many people have bought from you?"  
"None"  
"Good"  
==================================================================================Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter! Season 1 Finale is next though!


	10. Episode 9

Episode 9: Just Plane Stupid

Sonic wakes up, on the couch. A blanket is crudely placed on him, beer and vomit stains plague it. Sonic's hand dangles in beer bottles, Sonic groans and looks over to the table and sees Tails lying in shards of one was the glass table, Tails also happens to be wearing a lampshade on his head. Sonic tries getting up but his headache slams him back into the couch. Knuckles is seen walking into the room, hung over like the rest.  
"What the fuck happened here?" Knuckles questions, whilst moaning.  
Tails begins to try and get, he stands up and then stumbles his way to the kitchen sink.  
"Kn…knucklers?" Sonic questions.  
"What do you want Macmillan?" Knuckles asks.  
"Y…you're an asshat" Sonic says before following to vomit.  
Knuckles looks over to see Tails taking a crap in the sink.  
"A…re you taking a shit?" Knuckles mutters.  
Tails follows to grab a dirty bowl that contains a turd, he grabs a cereal box and then empties cereal onto the turd and a slip of paper flies with the breeze from the window and lands on Sonic's face.  
"What's that?" Knuckles asks.  
"A ticket for you and 4 friends to go to Venice" Sonic reads off.  
"Will bring you, Tails, Espio and Vector" Knuckles informs.  
"What about Shadow?" Sonic asks.  
"His working" Knuckles replies.  
"Oh yeah"  
"Guys?" Tails ask.  
"Yeah?" Knuckles and Sonic ask.  
"There's shards of glass in my nads"

2 days have passed since their trembling hangover, they stand in the airport security.  
"Why's the line so long?" Knuckles asks.  
Knuckles realises that Sonic is dancing out to his Ipod.  
"I'm the bomb and I'm about to blow up! Oh, I'm the bomb and I'm about to blow up!" Sonic sings.  
"Sonic!" Knuckles smacks Sonic over the head causing his ear buds to fall out.  
"What?" Sonic asks.  
"Ipod, tray, now" Knuckles says.  
"Fine" Sonic replies.  
Sonic places his Ipod in the tray and looks at the koala in airport security.  
"What?" Sonic asks.  
"Mate, get with the system. Take your shoes off" The koala replies.  
"I'm not taking my shoes off!" Sonic exclaims.  
"Just put them in the tray, they're Velcro! It won't take you even five seconds to put them back on!"  
"No!"  
"Just take your shoes off!"  
"I'll take my shoe off in your ass in a second!"  
"Sonic, now!" Knuckles nags.  
"Fuck! Fine"

Knuckles, Tails and Sonic sit in the McDonalds.  
"Why do we always go so early? McDonalds breakfast tastes like your shit from eating McDonalds last night" Sonic states.  
"We came early because that was the easiest flight to book" Tails replies.  
"Shut the fuck up Tails, no one likes you" Sonic replies.  
"Where are Espio and Vector?" Knuckles asks.  
"Yeah, where are they?" Tails asks.  
"Tails, shut the fuck up or I'll rip your nuts off and drip feed you your cum!" Sonic yells.  
"Jeez, fuck" Tails mutters.  
Suddenly Espio and Vector appear from the crowds.  
"Yo!" Knuckles gets their attention.  
Espio sees them and begins to come over, leading Vector.  
"'Sup dude?" Espio greets.  
"Nothing much" Knuckles replies.  
"But we're going to Venice" Tails states.  
Suddenly Sonic opens his coffee and spits in it and then chucks the coffee onto Tails.  
"Fuck! It burns!" Tails screams, jumping up.  
Sonic gets up and grabs Tails by the neck as Tails screams.  
"Shut the fuck up! You're making a scene!" Sonic screams at him while slapping him.  
"What the fuck are you doing!?" Tails screams.  
Sonic drags Tails over to the counter and grabs Tails head and knocks it against the counter and Tails fall unconscious.  
"Are you going to shut the fuck up now!? …good" Sonic says.  
"We should get going" Knuckles states.

The group are in First Class walking in.  
"Okay, I'll sit with Espio, Sonic ,you'll be sitting with Tails and Vector will sit by himself" Knuckles explains.  
Tails turns to Sonic.  
"I want the window s…" Tails states before being kneed in the balls by Sonic and dropping to the ground.  
"WINDOWS SEAT IS MINE!" Sonic screams rushing to the seat.  
Tails walks over to see Sonic sitting in the window seat. Tails sits down in pure silence for a good 15 seconds of silence.  
"So, how is…" Tails says before being interrupted.  
"Shut the fuck up or I'll throw you out of the plane" Sonic replies.  
"Uh…okay" Tails mutters.  
"Coach people, remember the toilets up the front of the plane are for First class people. Coach toilets are located at Venice airport" The pilot says over the intercom.

Much time has passed and the plane is in the air. Suddenly Sonic catches a glimpse of Shadow passing.  
"Hey Shadow!" Sonic exclaims.  
Sonic's voice sends shivers down Shadow's spine and then he sees Sonic.  
"Y…yeah?" Shadow asks with an unconvincing grin.  
"Where's your shitter at, I got a turtlehead sticking out. I've got a crap on deck that could choke a donkey" Sonic asks.  
"Up the front of the plane" Shadow says before quickly walking off.  
Sonic then gets up and then begins to by Tails, his behind right in Tails' face. Sonic then releases a horrible fart right on Tails face and then passes by. Tails begins to gag, he touches his nose and looks at his finger and notices a slight bit of faecal matter, he then proceeds to vomit.  
Sonic continues to sit in his seat, now alone as Tails is taking a dump.  
Shadow stops by Sonic and looks at him.  
"What do you want?" Shadow asks.  
"one million, billion, trillion, octillion dollars!" Sonic replies.  
"For lunch"  
"That's what I want"  
"In all seriousness, what do you want?"  
"one million, billion, trillion, octillion dollars!"  
"For fuck sake! TO EAT!?"  
"one million, billion…."  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND PICK FROM THIS SHEET!" Shadow screams chucking a menu at him.  
"I want one of everything"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"You're getting M&Ms"  
"I don't want M&Ms!"  
"Too bad"  
Then suddenly the plane stops and begins to plummet and everyone screams.  
Shadow begins to fall through the hallway and Sonic grabs Shadow's hand. Suddenly a huge impact happens, sending shards everywhere and it all goes black.

Author's Note: This was part 1, hold up for part 2!


	11. Episode 10

Episode 10: Welcome to the Jungle

everything a blur, the crackles of fire give sound to the clouds of smoke. Sonic, injured and confused, slouches his way to an undefined goal. His steps make the terrain below him croak and scream, sounding less and less sturdy with each step. His next step would be his last, the floor gives way and breaks apart, making him fall into glimmers of light. Sonic lands, particles fly into the air and Sonic's eyes force themselves to stay open.

"Sonic?"  
"SONIC!"  
Sonic's eyes open and he sees Shadow above him, both of them lay under the first class floor of the plane, they sit in the coach floor, torn apart and flooded with sand.  
"Sonic, are you alright?" Shadow asks.  
"Yeah, I think so" Sonic rises his hands and is lift to his feet by Shadow.  
"What's happened?" Sonic asks.  
"By the looks of it the plane has crashed into an uncharted island" Shadow answers.  
"So were not in Italy?"  
"No Sonic, we're not in Italy"  
"Damn it! Now I can't call myself Ezio Auditore Da Firenze"  
"Wait, I don't even…"  
Suddenly the two turn when they hear a rumbling from above, the escape door from above comes landing on the beach outside, it clashes against the sand and the sand flicks into the air and is brushed away by the gentle winds. Suddenly Knuckles unconscious body flies into the ground and Espio jumping down follows. Espio grabs Knuckles and begins to try and lift Knuckles heavy body over his shoulder. Sonic and Shadow begin to slowly approach Espio, Sonic takes lead. Sonic then moves through one of the gaping holes in the wall and on the way knocks over a pole and it lands, the tang of metal echoes and Espio is alarmed. Espio turns to see Sonic.  
"Don't worry, it's just me" Sonic explains.  
Espio continues to look at Sonic and then kicks him in the balls and grabs Sonic by the hairs and smashes his head against the wall of the plane. Espio proceeds to stand back.  
"I'm sorry Sonic, you surprised!" Espio exclaims.  
"Bull fucking shit!" Sonic replies, clenching his bruises.  
Shadow proceeds to step out of the plane and not one eyelash is bashed.  
"What happened to Knuckles?" Shadow asks.  
"Got knocked out cold" Espio replies.  
"Guys, I think I see Vector!" Sonic informs the others.  
Espio, Shadow and Sonic begin to approach what seems to be Vector. A mere 10 feet now stand from them and the body, they stand in shocked. Vector had been in the front seat and the shards ripped the wall open and sent Vector into the turbines, his mangled corpse was what was left. His lower jaw is nowhere to be found and what was left of his ribcage ejected from his chest, blood covered everything. Espio turns away and falls to his knees, vomiting.  
"Well, Shadow. I guess you'll have to eat the penis" Sonic says before leaping at the body.  
"Wait, what!? YOU'RE NOT EATING THE BODY!" Shadow exclaims, grabbing Sonic and holding him back.  
Sonic wrestles the restraints and continues to try and devour Vector.  
"You're dead and I'm alive! I'm higher in the food chain than you so get in my belly!" Sonic screams at Vector's corpse.  
"There's plenty of fresh food in the plane!" Shadow exclaims, trying to convince Sonic.  
Suddenly screams are heard from the plane and from the First Class level Tails comes falling down, he lands into the sand injuring himself, but he continues to scream and roll around.  
"What's the problem!?" Espio asks.  
"I was taking a piss and the plane had turbulence and threw the piss into my mouth!" Tails screams.  
"Teaches you right!" Sonic says.  
"For what!?" Tails asks.  
"For being born!" Sonic replies.  
"Everyone calm down! Okay, I've got a plan! Tails and I will be trying to help Knuckles out, you and Shadow will collect supplies for survival" Espio orders.

Sonic and Shadow walk through the dark jungle, slowly and also bored.  
"So what would we need first?" Sonic asks.  
"Fresh water" Shadow replies.  
"Why not drink our own piss?"  
"No, no Man VS Wild references "  
"Drink each other's piss?"  
"I don't even want to know where you got that from"  
"Shush, did you hear that?" Sonic whispers.  
"Hear what?"  
"The drop bears"  
"Wha…what the fuck is a drop bear?"  
"They're these bears that are native to Australia and hide in the trees…"  
"So you mean koalas?"  
"No! This ones are different, because they drop and bite your head off"  
"You said they're only native to Australia"  
"But they could've gotten out here"  
"For Christ sake, just shut the fuck up and come with me"

Sonic and Shadow walk through the deep swampy parts of the jungle, the brown swampy water is up to their shins and the trees hide them in darkness.  
"So will need to find fresh water" Shadow states.  
"This water is stagnate" Sonic replies.  
"I know this water is stagnate"  
"we need fresh water"  
"I know we need fresh water"  
"Then let's get fresh water instead of drinking your stagnate crap"  
"Sonic! Snake!" Shadow yells pointing out a spot in the water.  
Sonic begins to scream and shout and jump around and then after a while notices there is no snake.  
"Fuck you Shadow" Sonic says.  
Then the two notice a cardboard box by a tree.  
"Fuck!" Solid Snake says from within the box.

Sonic and Shadow's throats were dry and their movement was slow, Sonic saw the sparkling of water up ahead, the kind of sparkle stagnant water could not give off.  
"I found it!" Sonic exclaimed.  
"Found what!?" Shadow asks.  
"Water!"  
The two begin to rush ahead with all their speed when they stop at the fresh water flowing through the rocks.  
"This is my water, and you know what I'm going to call it? I'm going to call it Fuck You Shadow" Sonic states.  
"Oh really?" Shadow asks.  
"Yeah really, and you're not allowed to drink from the Fuck You Shadow"  
Sonic then drops to his hands and knees and cups him palms. He grabs water from the rocks and slurps it up rapidly. Shadow then notices a dead animal corpse up the river.  
"Uh, Sonic?" Shadow asks.  
"Shut up" Sonic replies.  
"Sonic"  
"Shadow! Shut the fuck up" Sonic says looking up and turning to Shadow.  
Sonic then looks back down to see the water now flowing red.  
"Sonic, look!" Shadow points out the mutilated animal corpse and Sonic turns to see it.  
"Give me a minute" Sonic says, shooting up and turning to vomit on the ground.  
"You kind of deserved that" Shadow states.  
"Oh just shut up" Sonic replies, panting.  
Suddenly Sonic and Shadow hear the cry of another animal.  
"What's going on?" Sonic asks.  
"I don't want to find out" Shadow replies.  
Suddenly an echidna with tribal marks on herself runs out of the bushes with a makeshift spear.  
"Food!" She screams out.  
She tackles Sonic down and Sonic holds back the spear as he pushes towards his neck.  
"Food, now!" She screams again.  
"Shadow, help!" Sonic exclaims looking at Shadow.  
Shadow then runs off and Sonic looks back at the echidna.  
"Fuck you Shadow!" Sonic exclaims.  
Suddenly a large rock is smashed over the echidna's head and she falls to the ground to reveal Shadow. Shadow stands there with the bloodied rock in his hands, panting. He rises the rock over the echidna's head and then drops it where it then falls and breaks the echidna's head like a water melon.  
"Holy shit!" Sonic exclaims.  
"Come on, there's probably more natives" Shadow commands, helping up Sonic.  
Sonic gets onto his feet and dusts himself off to then hear talking.

Sonic and Shadow walk out onto the coast to track down the source of talking, they come out of the bushes and spot Espio, Tails and Knuckles talking. Sonic and Shadow walk down to them.  
"Hey, Sonic, Shadow, we found something" Knuckles says lifting up a broken camera.  
"Camera? What the hell would that be doing here?" Shadow asks.  
Suddenly an orange hedgehog wearing a Hawaiian shirt appears, looking exhausted.  
"Hey, you guys had any luck finding Trisha?" The hedgehog asks.  
"Trisha?" Sonic ponders, confused.  
"You know Trisha, she's a brown echidna, likes to paint herself with tribal markings? She got lost off the set a day ago?"  
"Wait, what?" Knuckles asks.  
"Shadow, why do you have blood on your hands" Espio asks Shadow.  
Suddenly Sonic vaults at the hedgehog, screaming "No witnesses!".

The group now walk on the coastal line, talking.  
"I still can't believe Sonic just killed him" Tails states.  
"Shut up Tails or I'll kill you" Sonic threatens Tails.  
"Guys, I think I know what's going on" Espio states.  
"Go on" Shadow suggests.  
"I wanted to watch The Walking Zombies but there was an ad between the show of this dumb "reality" TV show called Survivor, Trisha and whoever that guy was were some of the 'survivors'" Espio explains.  
"So, the Survivor set is here?" Knuckles asks.  
"I think I see it" Sonic says, pointing out tents in the distance.

A kangaroo stands in front of the camera as the host.  
"Unfortunately Survivor has some bad news to our viewers, two members of our crew have gone missing and our producers have cut funding. Survivor will now be pulled off the air" The host explains.  
Suddenly Sonic comes barrelling down the hill with two sticks enlightened with fire.  
"I AM THE GOD OF HELL FIRE!" Sonic screams out.  
The cast begins to scatter and panic, the host stands there frightened when Sonic runs up to him and impales him with one of the fire ridden sticks, causing the camera to fall with the sounds of screams and glimpses of blood splatter. The others begin to follow Sonic through the chaos, blood and fire everywhere. Sonic jumps into the driving seat of the boat, search all the draws for the key. Suddenly Omochao appeared, hovering.  
"You need a key to start the boat" Omochao informs Sonic.  
"I know that, now where is the key?" Sonic asks, rushing.  
"You need a key to start the boat"  
"I know that Omochao, now where the fuck is the key!?"  
"You need a key…"  
Sonic snatches Omochao from the air and begins to smash him against the control panel.  
"I…I can hotwire it for you" Omochao moans.  
"Yeah, do that" Sonic says.  
Omochao proceeds to hotwire the boat and the engine starts.  
"Come on guys! Let's go" Sonic call out to the others.  
The others make it onto the boat and Knuckles grabs a kitchen knife from a table and chops the rope attaching the boat to the harbour. The boat begins to zoom off into the distance leaving behind carnage.

Our "heroes" returned to Sacramento and walked through the streets on their way to the complex.  
"I'm glad to be back in Sacramento" Tails then realises what he said and prepares to flinch.  
"Yeah, me too" Sonic says.  
"Wh…why didn't you hit me?"  
"Don't you remember, we played a game of tic tac toe and whoever lost couldn't talk through the entire holiday"  
"Oh…oh"  
"Why aren't any police trying to arrest us, the show is live" Knuckles states.  
"Knuckles, my friend, no one watches Survivor" Sonic explains.

Author's Note: It's been a great Season 1! I hope you're as excited for Season 2 as I am! Updates will be made to Sonic Legacies and maybe Overgrown or even more unlikely a new FF


	12. Episode 11

Episode 11: How did it come to this?

AN: Season 2, it's been what? Like 2 months, jeez! I'm hoping you'll all enjoy the new season ahead!

Sneakers dangle from over a stained and ripped couch, the drips of warn alcohol met the wooden floor every 5 seconds. The loud snores from above were accompanied by the traffic and crowds outside. Sonic, hung over and tired, slowly awakens from his slumber on the couch. He clenches his forehead as he swings his body forward, staring down to the ground.  
"How did it come to this?" Sonic asks himself.

Shadow and Sonic, walk through the night of Sacramento.  
"Hey Sonic" Shadow starts, raising a can of cheap beer to his lips.  
"Yeah?" Sonic replies.  
"A lot of fucked up shit has happened since I took you in, I'm starting to think that was a bad idea to ever give you a second chance" Shadow says, letting out a burp.  
"Must be the alcohol talking. Those times were fun!" Sonic insists.  
"We were abducted by a Mexican Cartel and got lost on an island" Shadow states.  
"We got in awesome gun fights and let out our wild side, how could that not be fun?" Sonic asks.  
"Vector and Silver both died, pretty painfully too, especially Vector!" Shadow counters.  
Sonic snickers, then looking forward to see the complex and the busy road coming in between them and the entrance.  
"Ladies first" Shadow tells Sonic when the walking symbol is displayed above.  
"Jackass" Sonic smirks, walking forward onto the road.  
Sonic steps onto the road, stepping onto the cold pavement as the cars awaited him impatiently. Suddenly, a familiar car came barrelling down the street and hit Sonic, sending him through the air and to the ground in a bloody mess. Shadow ran onto the road to make sure Sonic was alright, shocked by what had happened. Shadow looks to the guilty car seeing Blaze stepping out in tears.  
"Blaze!?" Shadow screams.  
She cuffs her face and falls to her knees, overcome with guilty and sorrow on what she had just done.

Sonic awakens, a white blur covers his vision and a loud beep travels into his ears. Sonic sits up as a shock hits his back, he lets out a screech of agony and falls back into the bed.  
"Sonic!?" a familiar voice exclaims with glee.  
"What is going on?" Sonic mumbles.  
Suddenly the white blanket is removed from his face and the light blinds him, his vision recovers and he sees Tails who was before crying.  
"Tails, were you crying?" Sonic asks.  
"Dude, your my best friend! Why wouldn't I cry?" Tails replies.  
Sonic begins to look around and put together what he sees, hospital bed, white blanket, roses, balloons and cards, he had died.  
"How? When?" Sonic trips along his words, confused.  
"You were announced dead this morning, I came to mourn your death" Tails informs Sonic.  
"Time?" Sonic asks.  
"10:00 AM"  
"Month?"  
"July"  
"Year?  
"2017"  
"IT'S BEEN 2 YEARS!" Sonic screams, hurting his own head in the process.  
"A lot of things have changed Sonic, especially with Shadow and Blaze" Tails says.  
"Why am I here?" Sonic asks.  
"You really don't know?"  
"I really don't know"  
"Blaze hit you with her car, she thought you were dead on impact"  
"And Shadow?"  
"Shadow was with you"  
"I want to return to the complex"  
"Sure thing"

Sonic and Tails stood in the elevator of the complex, waiting to reach floor 10. Silence surrounded them, not even a whisper broke it, it was very sad. The doors open, Sonic walked forth through the hallway, passing door after door until he came to a halt and looked back at Tails, who followed him.  
"Which one is my room?" Sonic asks.  
"117" Tails tells him.  
Sonic walks forth passing 115 and then sees 117, a large yellow sheet pasted to the door. 'Eviction Notice' it reads.  
"Eviction? Surely this can't be…" Sonic begins to say.  
"Shadow left the complex 2 months ago, worried sick about Blaze. She left to New York, saying if she gets news about Sonic being officially dead she would end it all, Shadow followed to make sure she wouldn't. He knew you were going to die" Tails explains.  
"Why did this ever have to happen!?" Sonic screams out.  
"Here, you can sleep on the couch tonight, then we can arrange new plans"  
"Thanks Tails"

Tails wakes up, he rises his hand, yawns and proceeds to get out of bed. He walks out into the corridor and looks around.  
"Morning Sonic" He says, stretching his arms.  
He walks into the living room and sees Sonic no longer sleeping on the couch and the fridge open and empty.  
"Fuck" Tails says to himself.

A black Porsche drives across the high way at a fast rate, passing the country in a panic. Sonic sits the vehicle, driving it to New York.  
"Blaze has to live" Sonic mumbles to himself.

The busy city surrounded Sonic, stuck in traffic and tired from the long road trip. Sonic sits in the car, bags of quickly nicked foods line the back seat. He looks around for any sign of Blaze, until he lays his eyes on what first looks like Shadow. Sonic rises an eyebrow but the figures walks away. A loud horn blasts from behind him and he moves forward through traffic, the crowded streets of New York were not a place for Sonic.

The lights of the Porsche aim down an alleyway, the door swings open letting off a shine and Sonic steps out. Sonic walks further into the alleyway by some boxes, he unzips his pants and begins to leak onto the boxes.  
"To think I would have once called boxes like this home" He snickers.  
"It's going to be your home again" a voice from behind Sonic says.  
Sonic turns around and sees a green hedgehog with a leather jacket holding a Glock pointed to his face.  
"Shit" Sonic murmurs.  
"I want your money not your life, but if you make a move I won't think twice" the hedgehog tells him.  
"What if I told you I don't have money?" Sonic asks.  
"I'll take your car"  
"What if that isn't my car?"  
"The engine is still on and you're the only one here"  
"Well you're here too!"  
"It's not my car, dipshit"  
"How can I believe you?"  
The hedgehog then shoots Sonic in the knee and he falls to the ground.  
"Damn it! My fucking knee!" Sonic screams out.  
The green hedgehog runs off and jumps into the car, quickly reversing out on the road and driving off.  
"Fuck!" Sonic yells.  
"Sonic!?" a voice exclaims.  
Sonic looks over to an open door and sees Shadow.  
"Shadow!" Sonic greets him.  
"What the fuck happened?" Shadow asks.  
"Some green try hard mugged me"  
"That must be Scourge, yeah his trying to become an infamous criminal"  
"Fuck him"  
"Here, I'll help you up"  
Shadow walks over and begins to move his hands to pick up Sonic before Sonic sticks his hand up.  
"You shouldn't, I'm covered in my own piss" Sonic informs him.  
"Oh, thanks for telling me that" Shadow replies.

Inside Shadows new apartment sit Sonic and Shadow on the sofa, TV in the background as they talk.  
"It's been pretty hard on Blaze, thinking she killed you" Shadow explains.  
"Odd, I've never felt guilty for killing half the cast of Survivor" Sonic replies.  
"Who the fuck cares about them, they're nobodies"  
"True, true"  
"It's good to know you're alive, though I'm running out of time, it's been 2 months and I haven't found a trace of Blaze"  
"You don't think she…bit the dust?"  
"Don't even joke about that"  
"Okay…"  
"Here, just grab a beer from the fridge, I'll be going off for another search, I'll see you in the morning"  
"Alright"  
Shadow sits up and grabs a bag off the bench and flings it around his back and walks out of the door.

Back to the present day, Sonic sits up from the couch and looks about.  
"His been gone all night, where the hell is he?" Sonic questions.  
Sonic walks over to the door, opening it and sees Scourge.  
"Scourge!?" Sonic yells.  
Scourge pulls out a gun.  
"This is a robbery!" He screams out.  
Scourge runs at Sonic, but quickly Sonic shuts the door hitting Scourge right in the face. Sonic slowly opens the door back up and sees Scourge, unconscious on the ground.  
"Oh, fuck this!" He exclaims.  
Shadow then walks up the staircase and sees Scourge.  
"He just tried to…" Shadow lingers.  
"Yeah" Sonic replies.  
"Good job?"  
"I think so"  
AN: Nice and long opening chapter, some pretty sad stuff at the start but I remember we're comedy! So as I said before, please enjoy the new season!


End file.
